The Bond of Two
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Laura, a 13 yearold American, is transported to hyrule and meets Link. Now she has to Help him find 5 Guardian stones before there homes are destroyed. Please give the flames to the needy. R&R.
1. part 1- Chapters 1-13

The Bond of Two  
Chapter 1  
A young girl sat in the grass in the hills high above the city with a  
Rapidash at her side. She wore an Nsync shirt and blue bell-bottoms. Her  
blond hair was tied up, and her blue eyes looked at a book. Her name was  
Laura. She was thirteen. Her parents died in a car crash. In America, she was  
suppose to live in a foster home, but she lived on her own scince she was  
five. In the city, her enimies, the Yeerks, waited for her. But she had the  
power to morph. She was always called a lone Animorph because she always  
wanted to be a loner. She was reading a book of an old prophicie saying that  
if a war in two realms is to be stopped, the two chosen ones will have to  
awaken the guarians of the Universe of the Realms and defeat the evil.  
"Tropsnart em ot Eluryh?" Laura said, trying to pronounce a line in her book.  
All of a sudden, her world went black.  
  
About a couple of hours later, Laura woke up. Standing above her, was  
a young man, about seventeen, with bloond hair and blue eyes, standing above  
her. He wore a green tunic and hat, and whit tights, as well as riding  
gloves. "Are you okay? My name's Link." He said. "For the exception of this  
headache, I'm okay. My name is Laura." Laura said, sitting up. She finally  
notice that she was in a forest. "Where am I?" She asked as she sat up and  
brushed herself off. "Must not be from around here. You're in Hyrule." Link  
said. Laura looked at him. "I never herd of Hyrule! Well, i never payied much  
attention to geography." Laura said. "Let me get you out of this forest."  
Link said. He whiped out the Ocarina of Time, and called his horse, Epona.  
Laura panicked. "RAPIDASH! I for got about her! Wait..." She grabbed a  
Pokeeball from her belt. Out came her Rapidash. Both Link and Laura mounted  
their horses and rode out of the forest.  
"You have strange powers, I have to admit that." Link said. "Nah. I  
have a feeling I can trust you with this secret. The only way I am different  
from others is that I can morph into any animal I touch. I know because I can  
read minds. I just wanted to know if I can trust you, so I read Your mind  
somewhat. What me to show you that i can morph?" Laura said. "Nah. I also  
noticed that your not Hylian. Your ears are... different, no offense!" Link  
said. "None taken. No, I am not Hylian, or that I know of. I'm American." She  
said. Link looked at her, curious as to what she said. Nothing more was said  
as both rode off to Kakariko Village.   
chapter 2  
Link and Laura where at an uncharted area of the Gerudo Vally a few days  
after Laura's arrival, a place that few people, if any, passed through. Link  
was there the day before Laura's arrival-searching for one of the guardian  
stones that was either hidden in the river or on the river bed- The guardian  
stone of wind. The fact that Link knew about the prophecy made Laura wonder-  
Was he the other chosen one? The other one that can travel between her realm  
and his realm? The other one who could awaken the five guardians who guarded  
the Universe of realms? Laura helped Link look for the stone by having her  
dragon Pokemon-Dragonair- look for the stone in the river. A few minutes  
after sending Dragonair to look for the stone in the river, it resurfaced  
with a gem in it's mouth, and gave the stone to Laura. "Link, is this it? Is  
this the guardian stone?" Laura asked. Link walked up to Laura and Dragonair,  
and examined the stone. "Yeah, but how did you know?" Link asked. "I dunno. I  
had that feeling that it was. Return, Dragonair. You deserve a rest." Laura  
said as Dragonair returned to it's Pokeball.  
Link stood up, but triped and fell into the river. "LINK!!!" Laura  
yelled. after about a minute of Link not surfacing, Laura got a telipathic  
message from Link. Help! I'm entangled in something, and I can't surface!  
HELP! The message was urgant. What was Laura going to do? After calming  
down, Laura jumped into the river and began to morph. When she was finished  
with the morph, Laura was a Gyradose. The water was murky, and along with the  
Gyradose's poor vison, Laura could not find Link. Untill she saw something  
thrashing up ahead. Link had become intangled in a fishing net, and was  
drowning. Then, all of a sudden, the movement stoped, and Link blacked out.  
Laura swam to Link as fast as she could, got under the net and Link, and  
pushed Link to the surface for air. She laid Link on his back when they got  
back to shore, and demorphed. Link was still entangled in the net, but he was  
out of the water, at least. He didn't look like he was breathing, and when  
Laura checked, her suspicions were confirmed-Link wasn't breathing at all.  
"Don't die on me now, Link." Laura said. She began mouth to mouth, and after  
a few minutes, Link woke up, and, though he was choaking, was breathing  
again. They camped there for the night so Link could recover.  
  
Five hundered miles away, in a barren and isolate land, a sorceress  
watched Laura and Link in a mirror like item that floated in front of her.  
The scorceress's name was Kirion. "Damn. If it weren't for that little twerp  
from America, the kid would have drown, and I could have taken over and could  
of had this war go on forever. And I would have Laura and Link-the two  
choosen ones-dead. What ever. Though I am the ruler of Quiolion, I will soon  
be the ruler of all." she said. She began plotting her next attack against  
Laura and Link.  
chapter 3  
After hours of plotting another attack, Kirion finally found a way to  
slow Link and Laura down if not kill them. "I want to deal with them  
personally. I want to show them true pain." Kirion said as she walked back  
down the black halls of her castle.  
  
When Link woke up the next morning after the river incident, he saw  
that it was snowing. "Great, just what I need." Link grumbled. He had a long  
night. When he had fallen in the river, he had sprained his wrist, and though  
Laura had treated it, it hurt, and it kept him up all night, except for the  
last two hours of darkness, when he managed to sleep. Laura was still awake.  
She had been up all night. "Laura, hoe 'bout you go to sleep. You've been up  
all night." Link said to Laura. "Nah. I've gone longer without sleep before.  
I can handle. One night isn't going to hurt me. I'm just glad I don't have to  
worry about Yeerks. And don't ask me about Yeerks. The only thing that you  
will hear me say if you ask is ' Just be glad that you don't have to deal  
with the damn mind-controlling gray slugs.'" Laura said. Link got up and  
looked around. He noticed something behind Laura, and they were moving  
towards Link and Laura. When they got close enough, Link saw that they were  
Moblins and Stalfos! Link poised for battle. Laura saw Moblins, and Link saw  
her worried look. "LINK, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!" Laura yelled, but was too  
late. Link was knocked unconscious from a blunt blow to the head, and both  
were captured.  
  
Link woke up, and his head was throbbing. He didn't remember much  
after seeing Laura's worried look. They both had escaped the M,oblins and  
stalfos when Laura used her psychic powers to teliport. He saw Laura sitting  
by him, wrapping his head in a bandage. They were in a cave, and there was a  
blizzard out side. "What ... happened?" Link could barely speak a whisper.  
"Nothing to worry about now, Link. Just rest. Recover your strength." Laura  
said to Link. Link tried to sit up, but was so weak, he could barely stir.  
Laura stroked Link's hair, and Link felt himself being pulled back into the  
black void that he had just so recently left.  
  
Laura sat by his side. He's lost a lot of blood. He's lucky to be  
alive. Laura thought. She had nothing that could help Link. Not even her  
telepathic powers could help. Nither one of them knew that they were being  
watched.  
  
Back in Kirion's castle, Kirion watched as Link and Laura stay in a  
cave. "They have been slowed down enough. They are out of the way for now, so  
I can go look for the other four Guardian stones. Then have them come to my  
lair, and then all five stones will be together, and then I can rule every  
realm that was ever created. WHA hahahaha!!" Kirion left her throne and went  
down the dark halls of her castle.  
chapter 4  
Back in Laura's realm, a hawk flew over the area where Laura was. He  
was an Animorph as well. He was stuck in morph because he went over the two  
hour in morph time limit. His name was Tobias. Where is she? I hope the  
Yeerks didn't take Laura." he said.  
  
Back in the cave, Link had regained most of his strength. Laura was  
getting ready to go and try and find another Guardian Stone. "I wanna go!"  
Link said. Link tried to stand, but was to weak to. He was awake though, so  
Laura didn't have to worry about Link dying while she was gone. "No, you  
can't even stand up, so your staying. Twilight will keep you company." Laura  
said as her Umbreon, Twilight, was released from it's Pokeball. Link sighed.  
"Well, if your going to go without me," Link said as he pulled out his bow  
and arrow set. "Then take this. I won't let you go without it, whether you  
need it or not." Laura took the bow. "All right. Thanks." Laura said. Laura  
left the cave and disappeared into the horizon. Link sat down, and Twilight  
walked up to Link and put it's head on his shoulder. "Umbre?" it said. "I  
wish that I could understand you. Oh well." Link said as he began to stroke  
the Pokemon's black and yellow fur.  
  
Laura walked through the snow. The blizzard had stopped. As she  
walked, she saw an unnatural glow in the snow. Laura ran to it, and  
discovered that it was the Guardian stone of Light. "We found two of the  
stones, but how do we awaken the five guardians who will stop the war between  
my realm and Link's realm. I should read the book a little more. Wait! I  
still have it in the cave where Link is! I can find out! Then I can find out  
how to go home, and maybe Link can come along!!" Laura yelled in excitement.  
She began running back toward the cavern.  
  
Back in the cavern, Link was playing with Twilight. He had one of his  
bottles, and he would roll it, and Twilight would go and fetch it. He did it  
ten times until he felt like going to sleep. Though it was only the  
afternoon, Link was exhausted from what happened the last few days, and with  
his sprained wrist, throbbing headache, and the wound that was in his side,  
he couldn't fall asleep. Twilight held the bottle, and looked at Link with  
the don't-go-to-sleep-now-I-still-want-to-play-look. But it was already to  
late for that look. Link was already passed out. Too exhausted to feel the  
pain in his wrist, head, or side. Twilight walked up to Link when it sensed  
Laura's presence. "LINK! I FOUND ANOTHER GUARDIAN STONE!" she yelled. Link  
didn't hear her. Laura came into the cave and saw him sleeping. "You bum. So  
that was why you didn't answer me. Oh well. I guess I can wait." Laura said.  
Twilight walked up to Laura, with the bottle still in its mouth. "Oh, hi  
twilight. You are such a good Pokemon to wait here with Link. Where did you  
get this?" Laura said as she took the bottle. Twilight showed Laura that Link  
was playing the game with it before he went to sleep. Laura and Twilight  
settled in for another few hours.  
  
Kirion sat in her throne. "They found another one! And in less than  
three days two!" she yelled as she watched the unsuspecting travelers. I will  
round them up tomorrow, when they are sleeping, then I can have them out of  
my way." she stormed out of the castle and into the darkness of the barren  
land.  
chapter5  
Link woke up the next morning, suprised to have fallen asleep, and  
notice Laura ( who was in the middle of demorphing from a white tiger.) Link  
nearly freaked! "I-I kn-kn-know you s-s-said that you could morph, b-b-b-but  
when you said that, I-I thought th-that you could instantly t-turn into  
th-the animal!" Link managed. Link, calm down and bring me my napsack,  
please. I'll try and explain, but for right now, could you just calm down and  
bring me my napsack. Link heard it, but not with his ears. He heard it in  
his head!! "Ar-are you using telepathy like you said you could? Or is that  
the way you talk when you are morphed" Link asked. By this time, Laura had  
her regained her own mouth. "What you just heard is thought-speach; a form of  
talking to a person when you are in a morph, bucase animals cannot talk."  
Laura said. Link managed to hobble over with the napsack, and handed it to  
Laura, then his legs buckled and he collapsed to the ground. "I know I have  
it somewhere.... Maybe if YOU have the ability to morph, than MAYBE all of  
your wounds could be.... Oh, where is that damn morphing cube." Laura said.  
"Umm, I don't think.... I want the morphing ability." Link said.  
"Trust me, you do. When you see someone do it, it looks grose, and when you  
first do it, it may give you nightmares. But trust me. Being an animal,  
actually having an animals body is so cool. But..." Laura said. "But what?"  
Link said in couiriosity. "There are a few flaws in having the ability to  
morph. One: In order to morph the animal, You have to 'aquire' it. To do so,  
you have to touch the animal and concentrate on that animal. Two: In order to  
morph into a different form, you have to go back to human. You can't morph  
from animal to animal. Three: Once in morph, you can only stay in that morph  
for up to two hours. Go past the two hour limit, and you better start liking  
the morph, and if you're about to get stuck in morph, hope that the animal is  
not an insect or rodent. Four: When you morph, you don't just get the body,  
you also have the instincs as well. Some are easy to control, and some are  
nearly impossible to controle. But all the same, you have to controll them."  
Laura  
said. Link groaned slightly. After about a minute, Link said "I guess I'll  
take the chance. Besides. In the shape that I'm in, I'd be surprised if we  
managed to get out of this cavern."  
Right after Link said that, Laura found the morphing cube- a blue cube that  
helped with gaining the power to morph. "Link toch this and concentrate on  
it." Laura said. Link did so.  
  
Minutes later after aquiering the ability to morph, as well as aquiering a  
morph, which was Twilight, Link was ready to morph. Link concentrated on the  
morph, and suddenly, he had the snoute of an Ubraeon. "What happened?!?!"  
Link tried to say, but it came out "Umbat Heberaned?!?!" because of his  
sudden change to his mouth. "Don't worry, Link. Just concentrate on the  
morph." Laura said. Link begane to concentrate again, and he felt his entire  
face change into Twilight's. His hands becam paws, and he shrank from his  
hight of five feet five inches to the size of the Pokemon. WHOH!!! Link  
yelled in thought-speach with excitment. He felt the fur replace his  
clothing. The last thing to come was the instincts of the Umbraeon. He  
felt... cool. That nothing was the matter..... Wait a second! Something was  
the matter! With the body of the Umbreon, Link could hear what Laura  
couldn't. The cry of a Gravel. A gravel looked like a huge golden eagle,  
about the size of a small house, with a purple underbelly and a green skull  
and crossbones on its forehead. Link demorphed out of fear. The Umbreon's  
eyes could not handle the light, so he had to demorph to see if what he heard  
was what he thought it was. And to his utmost horror, he was right. The  
Gravel's image was growing. "No," Link said to himself. "No, not that!" To  
Hylians, seeing a Gravel meant death. A long, painful death....  
chapter6  
The bird was huge. And Link knew that it had seen both Laura and himself.  
That was when he had an idea! He rememberd from when he was ten years old  
being told of the same prophecy that Laura knew, and somehow he remembered  
the saying to travle back to Laura's realm. He grabed Laura's arm right when  
she noticed the Guardian Stone of the Earth in the birds feathers. "Link,  
wait...." Laura said when she realized what he was doing, but she was too  
late. "Tropsnart em ot Citsym Mlaer" Link yelled. Everything went black for  
both of the heros afterwards.  
  
Back in Kirion's castle, the evil mistres was cooing the gravel who tried  
to attack Laura and Link. She held the guardian stone as she laughed at the  
two teens. "They have no clue that I can get them from both dimesions. They  
have less than six hours of freedom! I will have them! I WILL HAVE THEM!  
  
Link woke up, with a throbbomg headach. Next to him, was Laura, right  
next to him. They were in a city. "Link, we have to get out of here. The  
Yeerks might catch us." Laura said. "What... Is a Yeerk?" Link asked. "It is  
a huge slug that crawls into your brain through your ear and takes over your  
mind. Your still alive the entire time The leader of the envation of Earth is  
Visser one, the only andalite con...." Laura was cut off by a telepathic  
message from Tobias. Laura, that you? and who is that dude? Well, anyways,  
get out of the city NOW. Visser One knows where you are, and he is coming  
after you. he said, but the warning came too late. Two vans pulled up. Out  
of one, came out an Andalite. "Visser One..." Laura hissed. Link over heard.  
He put hemself between her and the Yeerk. "You won't get her, Yeerk!" Link  
growled. "C'mon, try me, Visser One! I maybe the only Hylian of this  
dimension, but I'm smarter than you filthy slugs!"  
Oh really, maybe you shall change your mind in a second. the visser  
said. Hork Bajir came pouring out of the vans. "Link, you are an idiot."  
Laura whispered to him." Link aggreed. What where they going to do?  
chapter7  
Laura was panicing! She was not going to get captured by the Yeerks  
again! That brought on so many horribly memories she thought. Suddenly, she  
saw it! The way out. "C'mon!" Laura said as she grabbed Link's arm. She was  
going to get them out of that trap even if it took her life. Get them!!  
Visser one yelled as both Link and Laura ran from the Yeerks. They ran down a  
dark alley and Laura saw a car. It was on, and nobody was attending to it.  
"C'mon!" Laura said as both entered the car. Laura was the one driving.  
Suddenly, she heard cop sirens. "Great, just what i need." Laura said. She  
steped on the gas, and they were off! "Hey, come back here with my  
Supersport!" a guy cried as Link and Laura drove off. They were going to  
outrun the Yeerks if that was the last thing they did.  
"Link, morph, NOW!" Laura yelled. "Why?" Link asked. "DON'T ASK  
QUESTIONS! JUST DO AS I SAY!!!" Link was frightened by Laura's sudden  
outburst of anger. Link nodded and began to morph his only morph- the  
Umbreon. He could barely concentrate as Laura drove insanely away from the  
Yeerks. Suddenly, they stopped. They weren't driving. Link was in his own  
body. "What's going on? I didn't decide to demorph!" Link was almost yelling.  
"It's the Ellimist." Laura responded. "He stopped time. He might be  
warning us of something." She was right.  
Link, you are in great danger. You must not let the one's of this universe  
know that you are here, or you will die. the Ellimist said in an  
undescibable way. What was this danger he was talking about?  
"What do you mean?" Laura asked. The Ellimist appeared. "There is a  
groupe of americans that know that a Hylian will come to this realm. They  
know the prophecy. If they find Link, it will lead to the distruction of both  
Univeses. They are part of Kirion's army. You must not let her win. She will  
try to force both universes to war. You must find all of the Guardian Stones,  
but you must also find the two guardians that lead the other five. You will  
also discover that you have a deeper bond. You maybe just friends now, but  
you are related, in a sense. Find this out, and you win without without  
attacking." The Ellimist answered.  
"How are we related?" Link asked. "You will only find that out when all  
five Guardian Stones have gathered and united into one." The Ellimist  
disappeared after he said that. How are we suppose to know? both Laura and  
Link thought at the same time. How were they to know how they were related?  
chapter8  
They were related! But how? Suddenly, they were back at the city, but it  
looked the way it did before the Yeerks took it over. "What happened?" Link  
asked. Then, in a booming voice that was undescribable, the Ellimist spoke:  
I have taken away the distraction that the Yeerks will cause as you finish  
your quest. All of your friends will still remember you, and you still have  
the power to morph. I will tell them what is going on. I have made it so they  
don't exist. But as soon as the war is over, they will come back. We are not  
allowed to interfear with time. You are still in danger though. If the gang  
run by Kirion finds Link, they will torture and kill him. Now, find the othe  
two Guardian stones and stop the war.  
The voice faded away, and time began again. "So, the Yeerks have been taken  
away so we can fight this Kirion? Well, at least that's one les distraction."  
Link said. "Yeah. Just wish it could last foreever." Laura said. She began to  
weep. "What's wrong?" Link asked. "Link, when I was about eight, I was  
infested by Visser two. I escaped after three years. He was exicuted by  
starvation, and another Visser two was appointed that possition. The  
animorphs, the original ones, fought him. I have no idea what happened to  
him. They have been after me for a while." Laura wiped away the tears. "Well,  
no time for small talk! We have to find those las two Guardian stones!"  
  
Kirion laughed in her chambers as she watched Link and Laura begine the  
search for the last two guardian stones. The entire time that she had been  
whating them throughout their quest, she was shrowded in darkness. Now her  
face showed. She had long, dark hair, and blood red eyes. She was, in a  
matter of fact, bueatiful, but everything about her said evil. "I have a  
different plan. I'll have my slaves torture the hylian boy. I let the girl  
find out that she is a pure Hylian. I know that they will commit suicide if  
the other one dies!. I destroy one, and I have the other one destroyed  
without having to do anything! She will commit scuicide if he dies! When they  
find a place to sleep, I will capture Link! I have won! Karlie!" A young  
woman appaered in front of Kirion. Her hair was orange, and her eyes were a  
bright pink. She wore a dress that was a little reviling. "Yes, misstress?"  
she asked. "Find Link, take your gang, and either kill him or bring him to  
me." Kirion's voice faded into a room full of laughter.  
chapter9  
  
Link and Laura got to Laura's place. Or what was her place before the  
Yeerks took over the city. It was a small house. It was almost lunchtime.   
When they entered, Link was amazed and confused at all of the things in the  
house. Link sat down at the kitchen table as Laura wandered around the house.  
Suddenly, Link heard a dog barking. It was a German Shepard.  
"ROWROWROWROWROW!" Link began to back away from the dog and headed towards  
the door. "Goooood dog! How 'bout I leave and you don't follow! Veeeryyyy  
Gooooood Dooooog!" Link said to calm the dog. The dog lepted, land stright on  
Link's cheast, and started to sniff his face.  
"Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE! THAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY!  
HAHAHAHA!" Laura yelled. "Hee hee hee, Come here, Neko! That's a good boy."  
Laura coed as the dog leped off of Link's cheast and to Laura. Laura put Neko  
outside and tied him to a tree. When she returned, she saw Link, still on the  
floor. "That was not FUNNY!" Link cried as he picked himself up. "Yeah it  
was. You fight off moblins and other monsters, and here, you're afraid of a  
dog! You don't have to worry about Neko. He's trained, so he'll do as I say.  
Well, here, catch." Laura thru a bunch of clothes at Link.  
"What's this for?" Link asked. "You will be needing this. The clothes  
that you're wearing are not typical american clothes. I had these, and you'll  
look normal if you wear these.  
  
After Link got dressed, and Laura changed her clothes, and taught Link  
the american alphebet(same letters, different symbols), they went walking  
around, looking for a resturant. They entire time, Link was asking thousands  
of questions about Laura's world. He was asking alot of questions about cars.  
Most of which Laura couldn't answer. When they turned a corner, Laura heard  
three gunshots. Link collapesed at her feet. "LINK!" Laura cried. She knelt  
down next to Link. She saw three gunshot wounds in the right side of his  
back. He was breathing heavily, and bleeding badly. He was still conscious,  
but he was begining to go into shock. A couple of other people ran to them,  
one of them obviouly a parmedic on break. "Please help him." Laura said to  
the man. "Please help Link."  
chapter 10  
"Help him. Please help him." Laura begged the paramedic. He nodded, then  
called for an ambulance. By the time it came. Linkwas unconscious, and in  
shock.  
By the time Link was transported to the E.R., he had lost 4 quarts of  
blood. Laura was with the teenager the entire time the doctors treated the  
teenager. It had ben a hectic four hours, but Link was finally out of shock,  
and in fair condition. Laura was still with Link when he woke up. "What  
happened?" he asked. His voice sounded as weary as he looked. "You were shot  
by someone. The doctors say that you'll be able to come home tomarrow, but  
you will have to stay off of your feet for the next week as much as  
possible." Laura said.  
Link just groaned in response, and fell asleep.  
***  
The next day, when Link and Laura got back to the house (and Link nearly  
getting clobbered by Neko) Link was sent to bed. He didn't care. Link was too  
tired to care. Laura's main concern for the first five days was getting Link  
to eat. It was the day after that that Link became trouble. On the fifth day,  
in which he should of been in bed, Link snook out of the window. When he got  
to the front door, Link was face to face with...  
A very angry Laura. In her hand, was a skillet. She hit Link on the side  
of the head with it. "OW! What was that for???" Link cried. "That, my  
friend," Laura started "Is for sneeking out of the window. "But-but..." Link  
studdered, but was interupted by Laura. "In. Bed. Now." she growled. Link  
just groaned in response. They both entered the house, and Link went strait  
to bed. As he lay in bed, Link dozed off...  
***  
It was the same dream Link had everytime he fell asleep since he got  
shot. He was in a dark room. In the shadows was a girl. She looked familiar,  
but her face was in the shadows, so Link couldn't make it out. "Help me,  
cousin." she said. "Help me. Help me before it's too late... too late... too  
late...  
***  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Link's alarm clock went off. It was the next day. He hit  
the snoze bar, compleatly forgetting that he drempt, let alone remember the  
dream. "LINK!!" Laura cried from downstairs. "LINK! LINK! IT'S 11:45! GET  
YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED!" Link just groaned. He heard her coming up the  
stairs. "GET UP!" she screamed. Laura entered Link's room. "Get your lazy  
butt outta bed now!" she said as she turned off the alarm clock as it went  
off a second time. Link got up as Laura left the room. I really hope she  
doesn't do that too often. Link thought.  
chapter11  
Link walked into the kitchen for breakfast. More like staggered into the  
kitchen. The 17-year old was really sleepy. But that could also be because he  
was hungry. Link sat down at the table, put his head down, and then felt a  
strange power. Could it be? Link thought. Could it be a Guardian Stone? He  
stood up, and tried to detect the direction in which the power came. He had a  
slight idea of where the power came from, but not that great of an idea.  
Laura walked into the kitchen, and saw the strange expression on Link's face.  
"What's wrong?" Laura asked. "I'm not to sure, but I think I sense a  
Guardian stone come from that direction." Link said as he pointed north. That  
was when Laura also felt the strange power. That's where the museum is. Is  
that where the next stone lies? Laura thought. "Wait here!" Laura said as  
she ran to her room. "Huh?" Link said, then put his head on the table.  
*************  
Laura turned on the computer, and went on-line to find out more about the  
strange power. She went to the web site of the museum. Sure enough, they had  
a stone on display that looked a lot like a guardian stone. "Now I know."  
Laura said. She ran back to Link (who was now asleep.) Laura slammed a fist  
on the table, waking Link up. "Ungh." Link groaned as he was rudely woken up  
for the second time that day. "What is it?" Link asked as he managed to wake  
up some. "Get dressed. I found a Guardian Stone." Laura said.  
*************  
Kirion watched Link and Laura as they got ready to go to the museum. "So  
they found another one. They wouldn't be if someone had done their job,  
Karlie." Kirion said. Karlie walked up to the evil mistress. "I'm sorry. I  
will wait till they are alone so the boy dies, next time." Karlie said. "Be  
true to your word. I didn't resurrect you to fail. Without the last guardian  
stone, they can't succeed Without one of the brats , their worlds fall apart.  
When the hour comes, the 7th anniversary of Gannon's Exile, The worlds will  
clash. And if the brats can't get their precious stones within 3 weeks, They  
die, and I rise to rule all! BWA HA HA HA!" Kirion laughed at the thought.  
Time was running out.  
*************  
"I'm an idget." Laura muttered to herself. They had gotten to the museum  
at 11, two hours since it opened, and they were the last in line. And the  
line was reeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy long. She stepped on Link's foot.  
"Owwww!!!!!" Link cried as he grabbed his foot "And we would not be in this  
long line if you got ready!" Laura exclaimed. She then sighed. And she knew  
things were going to get worst....  
Chapter 12  
  
After waiting two hours to get into the museum, they finally got in. It  
was easy to find the stone. It was close to the front of the building. Link's  
foot still hurt. "After this, remind me that I have something for you. It  
took me a while to get it." Laura said. Link was surprised. Of course, then  
he though that maybe she was saying that because she was going to beat him  
up. And get on Laura's nerves when she was nervous was not a good idea. Link  
had learned that the hard way that morning.  
Well, now was not a good time to think of that. Now was a good time to  
think of getting the stone. Ever since they had enter the building, the power  
had grown stronger. What is the plan? Link thought.Let me handle this, Link.  
I know what I'm doing. I will give a telepathic signal to tell you when to  
leave. Pretend to be sick. I will let out my abra, and it will get the stone,  
and teleport to the abondoned house we passed by, just in case it has a  
transmitor. I will then meet you outside, and teleport us to the same spot.  
Laura said to Link telepatically. Link didn't like that plan that much, but  
he had to deal with it. They went their separet ways. Laura went into the  
bathroom, into a stall, and let her abra free from the pokeball. Now. Laura  
contacted Link.  
Link heard, and Left, pretending to suddenly be sick. A guard saw Link,  
and came to assist. "Do you need any help?" the guard asked. "No thanks. I'll  
just wait outside for my cousin." Link lied. Link walked out, and sat next to  
the door. He heard a commotion as the abra did it's part in getting the  
stone. Then saw Laura come out. "The guard said you were sick." Laura said as  
she helped up the "sick" Teenager. They walked into the parking lot, and when  
no one was lookin, Laura teleported the two of them were abra was waiting.  
"Good job, abra. Return." Laura said as she put Abra back into the pokeball  
it came from. Laura checked the stone. Sure enough, there was a transmitor on  
it. Laura removed it, and herd some one on the loud speaker.  
"WE HAVE THE BUILDING SUROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE WILL  
COME IN AND TAKE YOU OUT!!!!" The person said. "Time to teleport out." Laura  
said. Link nodded, and put his hand on laura's shoulder. She concentrated on  
teleporting out and...  
...Nothing. Laura tried agin, but nothing happened. "Why aren't we  
teleporting out?" Link asked. "They must have a psy pokemon or a telepath  
blocking my powers. We can't teleport." Laura said. "What are we going to  
do?" Link said. "I have no clue, Link." Laura said "I have no clue..."  
Chapter 13  
  
"Look at those little runts! They thought that they would be able to  
depend on her Phychic powers the entire time!" Kirion said in amusement.  
"Well, they have another thing coming!!! I'll just block her powers and make  
sure that they can't get to far. As soon as the realms clash, my husband,  
Ganon, will be relised!" Kirion smiled at the thought. "Oh, this will be  
sweet!"  
***  
Link and Laura were panicking! They were traped! They couldn't do a  
thing! Laura had tried to user her psychic pokemon, but their powers would  
not work, either. That was when Laura had an idea. "Link, I know you freaked  
out the last time you morphed, but I need you to morph into the Umbreaon and  
hide with the stone. I'll morph into a rat." Laura said. Link shuddered, but  
it looked like he had no choice. "Let's do it!" he said. They both morphed at  
the same time. Link grabed the Guardain stone, went into the shadows. Laura,  
in her rat morph, touched Link's paw. The Umbreaon can turn it and whatever  
it wants into shadows. Let the umbreaon control that part of you. Laura said  
in thought-speach. Link did so, and soon, the group were undetectable. The  
Police broke in, but saw nothing. They searched for an hour, and stepped on  
the two, but didn't know it. "Nothing here! Lets move out!" the leader of the  
search groupe said. Laura listened and waited for a few minutes before she  
signaled the "all clear". Link and Laura matirialized, and demorphed. "Let's  
go home! I'm hungary!" Link said. Laura shook her head. "You know, I guess  
it's true when they say the only way to a teenage boy's heart is through his  
stoumach!" Laura teased. Link laughed. Laura never called him a young man.  
She always called him a teenager. Like he minded. Laura tried her pshychic  
powers, and it worked. Link and Laura transported to there home, lucky to  
have not been caught.  
***  
"ARGH!" Kirion screamed. She had forgoten that Link and Laura had the  
ability to morph. She screamed again and threw a ball of magic at the closest  
servent, incinerating her. "I WILL KILL YOU!!" Kirion's voice echoed  
throughout the land. 


	2. Part 2- Chapters 14-17 & epilouge & disc...

  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Link and laura sat in the house. "That was close." Link said. "Uh-huh." Laura said. Neko came walking up with something in his mouth. "Hey, boy!" Link said as he scratched Neko's head and took out what Neko had in his mouth. It was a Pokedex. "What's this?" Link asked. "It's a Pokedex. Remeber a few days ago when I took a picture of you. That is why. That is yours. When we get the time, we'll go and have you pick out your own pokemon." Laura said. "That was what I promised a few days ago." Neko wagged his tail happily, anxious to show the two somwthing, then walked around like he wanted Link and Laura to follow him. Neko led them out side, and about a block away to an abondoned construction site. There, Link and Laura could feel a strong power. "Could it be?" Laura thought outloud.  
Link and Laura entered the construction site. They walked over. There was a cave-like entrance, and the power seemed stronger there than anywhere else. "Hmmm...Let's just hope no moblins and crap like that pops out when we are down here. We'll get the stone and get out as fast as possible." Laura said. Link was going to agree. They entered, not knowing what was down there...  
***  
An animal walked the edge of Lake Hylia. It had the head, body, and tail of a cheetah, the coat of an ocelot, the ears of a caracal, and the wings of a snow owl. This animal was known as a Ceirl to the hylians. This one also had the same name of Ceirl. She looked at the sky, which had accumulated the black clouds that were around when Ganondorf was in riehgn. "It is soon. The five guardians are awakining in the souls of the five chosen creatures. I know this, Godesses, because a guardian soul has awaken in me. Drake, the dragon, and Marikarle, the Metaric, also had the same thing happen. Oh, cousins of destiny, find the last destiny stone and retrive the one from Kirion. Play the song of the guardians. Only then, will you find the Destiny stones and retrive your powers to defeat Kirion. I know you can do this. I will wait for you to tell you this info, for I know right now, you can't hear me in the realm you are in. Hurry back. Kirion is close to her goal." Ceirl said. She then went back to patroling the lake.  
***  
It had been an hour since Link and Laura had entered the cave. "I don't like this place." Link said, then sneezed. "Bless you." Laura said. She could hear Link's heavy breathing. Laura had realized that Link seemed to be easily worn out since he had came to the Mystic Realm. She had a guess that the reason was the thick smoggy atmospear of her home that she was used to. Link was more light-headed and exhausted because he wasn't used to the atmospear. "You gonna make it?" Laura asked. "Yeah. Just... need rest." Link said between his wheezes. "I've seen that you've been having a harder time breathing in this realm." Laura said. "Yeah. I think it has to do with the athmospear. I'm sooo.... dizzy..." Link was severly light headed. Laura noticed this. "Maybe we should see a doctor. I don't think that you'll make it much longer." Laura said. "Go ahead.... I'll wait here.... find the stone...." Link wheezed. Laura was about to objected when she realized that the lives of people depend on the finding of this stone. Laura nodded. "Try not to go to sleep." Laura said, then went ahead.  
  
Laura went further into the cave. She saw a bright grey light. "That's it!" Laura said. She grabbed, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled, and pulled, and pulled. It soon gave way. It was the guardian stone of Metal. This one had grey stones. Laura held it and was glad that she had almost all of the stones. But there was an annonymous rumbling. "I better hual butt." Laura thought aloud. She ran back to Link...  
  
...Laura had been dodging bolders and things of such. The cave was colopsing. She saw a limp form on the ground. "No..." Laura thought. She walked up to the limp form. It was Link. No time to see, time to leave. Laura thought. She grabbed ahold of Link and draged the both of them. Link and Laura were almost crushed by a rock. "Better be alive." Laura said as she draged him out of the cave and telported back to the house...  
  
...Back in the house, Laura laid Link gentaly onto the floor. She put an ear on his chest. She could hear a faint heartbeat. Link's breath came out in small, short spasms as he tried to breathe. "Hang on." Laura whispered. Is it possible he has asthma in this realm? Laura thought, but then dismissed it. She called and ambulance and soon, Link was rushed to the hospital, barely alive and not breathing...  
  
...The first few hours had been hectic. Link hadn't been breathing the entire time. His heart had also stopped beating a few minutes ago. That was the problem, the adrenalin was already in him, but the hornet stings must have been potent. "Not today, Link. Not today, not today." Laura whispered. Laura stood at the door of the e.r. She wished she could help Link, but the doctors said that she would get in the way. It seemed like hours, but then she heard Link attempt to breath and the heart rate moniter show signs of a pulse. "He's coming to!" Laura heard the doctors say. "Thank you, Link." Laura had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It had been a few days since they got the last unclamied spiritual stone and Link left the hospital. Link was prescribed andrenalin if he were to be stung again again. Link and Laura were going through her attic, cleaning it. Laura came across a bow that her father used to train her with. "The old Shibirique bow. Dad said that Shibirique ment 'Golden Triangles of Magic' or 'Triforce' in an ancient language. It is said that if an arrow hits one with a pure heart with this bow, he or she will be healed, but if they had evil in there heart, they were destroyed. Now, about the language. That ancient language was hyrulian. Dad taught me some of the language, and a prophicy, and he had it copied down in a book." Laura began to recite it by heart:  
  
A family seperated  
Shall meet again.  
The start of evil  
Shall begin.  
Five stones will hold the power  
To unlock the guardians within.  
Guardian of Earth  
Guardian of Wind  
Guardian of Shadow  
Guardian of Light  
Guardian of Metal.  
Each power combined  
Shall relise the Guardians of   
The elemental Realms.  
One with the Triforce of courage  
Guarding the Realm of Hyrule.  
One with the Triforce of Unity  
Guarding the mystic realm.  
The time will come   
To learn the truth  
That the cousins of destiny   
Have finally arrived.  
  
Laura stoped, suddenly remembering what the ellimist said. "Link, remember what the Ellimist said about us being related?" Laura asked. Link nodded. "And the prophisy says somthing about the triforce of courage. I hold the triforce of courage." Link said. "Then that must mean that we are the cousins of destiny! That I hold the triforce of Unity!" Laura exclaimed. They have finally realized their destiny, but could they fulfill it?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Link and Laura sat there in dis belife for a few minutes. "I think maybe we should go back home." Link said. "Good idea. We'll learn how to use these stone there." Laura said. "Tropsnart em ot Eluryh!" They said at the same time. Suddenly, they were gone....  
  
.... Link and Laura found themselves at Lake Hylia. "I have been waiting for you." a mysterious feminine voice said. Ceirl appered from the shadows. "I-I thought your race was extinced!" Link said in surprise. "Just because we disappear from sight does not mean that we forever disappear. Cousins of destiny, four of the five guardians have awaken. To awaken the last one, you need to retrive the last guardian stone from Kirion, the evil you must fight. She is bent on destroying the elemental realms, the realms that the two of you were born in, and the magical realms. If they are destroyed, other realms will go down slowly. You need to defeat her, but you can't untill you find the last guardian stone and play the Song of the guardians in the altar of a temple, the temple of guardians, in The land Of the evil one, where Kirion lives. There you will retrive the Destiny stone of Peace and the Destiny stone of Great Light. Put them on when your power in you mortal forms weaken in the battle with the evil misstress. Your power will increase, and your destined swords with change. Defeate her with these swords, and save us. I will teach you the song of the guardians." Ceirl began to play the song. It was slow, and sad. Link played along on his Ocarina and Laura sang. "Play this song in front of the altar in the temple after you get the last stone. You have two days. The Magic Guardians are waiting." Ceirl, with a flap of her wings flew off before Link and Laura could ask any questions.  
"Well, at least we know how to defeat the evil. Just how do we get to the Land?" Laura asked. "We can ask Princess Zelda. She should know." Link said. Link called Epona while Laura relised Rapidash. "So we are not going to be lazy today?" Link joked. "Nah. I don't want to waste my psy powers. Just in case." Laura said. "Race ya!!" Laura yelled at link as she nudged Rapidash into full speed. "Woh.. Now that's fast!" Link said. He raced of after her...  
  
An hour later, Link made it to the castle. "What took ya so long?" Laura teased. "I'm sorry, but my horse doesn't go at break-neak speeds!" Link said. He was tired. "Well, hello, Hero!" A feminin voice said. "Hey Zelda! Umm, I need to ask you a question." Link said. "Well shoot." Zelda said as she appeared. "Well, we need to know how to get to the temple of guardians." Link said. "Hmmm." Zelda was in deep thought. "I have a song that will get you there, but you need to rest afterwards after playing it. It takes energy out of the player. No potion will help you regain the energy." Zelda said. She played the song. Link followed. after they were done, Zelda collapsed. "ZELDA!" Link cried. The guards ran up to her. "She'll be fine. She just fainted." One of the guards said. "Take her back to the castle." Link, too, was also a bit weak. Laura had Rapidash return. "Ready?" Link asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Laura said. Link played the sog on the ocarina while Laura sang it. They disapeared soon after....  
  
Link and Laura appeared in a temple. It was alot like the temple of time, but darker, and the bricks were blue and purple instead of grey. "Uhhn.." Link moaned as he sat down. He felt as if he had lost almost all of his blood. Laura seemed okay, just slightly dizzy. She walked to Link, sat next to him, and hugged him. This surprised Link, but he was calmed when Laura began stroking his hair. "Why are you doing this?" Link asked. "Shhh. Just relax. You'll heal quiker if you sleep." Laura answered in a calming voice. Link understode. He began to feel...sleepy, as if he was anethitized. He fell asleep in Laura's arms...  
Laura knew that the only way Link would heal quicker was if she put him to sleep for a while. When she hugged him, Laura knew that Link would be currious as to why she was doing that. Laura felt Link slump in her arms, unconscious. She coninued to confort the teenager. Just one hour. That is all we can wast. Just one hour. Laura thought...  
***  
Kirion laughed. "Just two more days. Just two more days, and then everyting will be destroyed and my husband will return to me. BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Link woke up an hour later, feeling rejuvinated. His head was on a napsack, and he was covered with a blanket. Link got up, remembering what Laura did. There was a note next to him. It read;  
Link, I went to the lair to get the last stone. I will be back ASAP. In my napsack near the alter, not the one that you used as a pillow. There is somthing to eat when you get hungary. No, I didn't desert you. It's just that I don't want to run out of time were we can't save the world. STAY HERE! what ever happens, STAY HERE!!  
© Laura   
  
The last few sentences made Link mad, but then he calmed down. "She did this so I didn't get hurt. I should have seen that. Laura, don't you dare get killed" Link said...  
***  
Laura was hanging high above the sone. Don't fall. She told herself. Though she had Telepathic talent, it was blocked in the castle. Laura had a stone that was similer to the Guardian stone of shadow. She climbed down on a rope, switched the stones, and was spotted. "INTRUDER!" Said a woman. Aw, Jesus! Laura thought. She tried to climb back up, but the woman grabed Laura on the leg. Laura kiked hard and went the rest of the way up. "BLOCK THE AIR VENTS!!" The guard said...  
Laura was still in the vents. She was almost caught several times. Almost there. Laura thought. She crawled her way and...   
....She was seen. "GET HER!" siad another female guard. Laura crawled away, but was grabed by the led. The guard was about to stab her when the guard passed out. "Time to hual butt." Laura said as she escaped the castle, and teleported out back to the temple. She found Link, asleep, again, and in the same spot he was sleeping earlier. "Is he still asleep, or did he wake up and just go back to sleep?" Laura thought. It was late, though, and it was about the time Link went to sleep. "Link, WAKE UP!" laura said. Link groaned and woke up, and sat up. "What, back already?" Link said sleepily. "Yeah. Got the last stone too." Laura answered. "Well, time to play the song." Link said grogilly. They played the Song of the Guardians, and The stones appeared on the alter. Link and Larua kept on playing, when suddenly there was a flash of white light. Link and Laura were blinded, but when they regained their vision, they saw Ceirl with four other animals. There was a dragon, a Metaric, a bird the size of an Ostridge that looks like a eagle with metle wings. How it flied with such a weight was a mystery. A Grishimak, an unusual animal with the body and neck of a horse, the head of a lion, wings like a hawk, and three tails: one of a horse, one of a lion, and one of a fox. The Grishimak are known to be the most cunning of creatures, and knows when and what to attack. They could never be tamed by evil because it was thought that the godesses made the Grichimak for good porposes only. And last was a phonix. It's fethers seemed to dance like flames on it's body.   
"The time has come." Ceirl said. "Drake, the Dragon, guardian of the magic realm of earth; Marikarle, the Metaric, guardian of the magic realm of metal; Grail, the Grishimak, guardian of the magic realm of shadow; Phione (pronounced Phe-oen), the phonix, guardian of the magic realm of wind, and me, Ceirl, the," Ceirl laughed somewhat. "The Ceirl. The guardian of the magic realm of Light. We will use our powers when it is time to seal the Sorceress Demon. We will be with you, but we cannot fight untill it is time, or everything will be wiped out of existance. The stone that you have colected have formed to create the destiny stones, which are on the alter. Take them and put them on when your powers grow weak in your mortal forms. Laura, do you not have the Triforce Bow with you?" Ceirl asked the question with hope.  
"Yes." Laura answered. "Good. That bow, when an arrow is shot from it, will heal those with a pure heart and kill those instantly with an evil heart up to a certain power point. Here take this." There was another flash of light as Ceirl said those words. When the light dissipated, a sword made of pure crystal floted in front of the cat. The sword floated to Laura, and Laura respectfully took it. "That is the Crystal sword. When you turn into the guardian, it will change. So should the bow. Link, the master sword and the Fairy bow should do the same thing. now, we must hurry to Kirion's castle. Or we will lose. We have less than two days." Ceirl said. "Let's do it." Link and Laura said in unison. They Looked at the alter and saw two necklaces with strange sones on them. The stones when to the their respectful owners: Link and Laura, then the group set off.  
***  
"BWAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Karlie screamed. She had been struck by a blast from kirion, and was incased in ice. "Now we shall sleep enternally for failing you queen." Kirion said as the ice shatered and dissapeared, along with Karlie. "They come. And I will kill." There were no more words after that.  
  
Chapter 17  
It was an hour of walking. Everyone was tired and hugary. But they did not give up hope. Soon, Laura saw a stone structure. "THERE IT IS!" Laura yelled with excitment. We finally meet. Well. I decided that I do not need my castle any more. I will do dule with you here. Kirion said as she appeared in front of the group. Right after she appeared, the castle blew up. Kirion hissed like a snake. "Wellll, I cannot beat you in my morrrrtallll forrrrm, but I can beat you in my trrrrue forrrrm. This sssshould be verrry interessssting." Kirion hissed like a snake as two sharp fangs appeared and her toung became narrowed and forked. Her eyes became a blackish-redish-gold, and the puples became slits. Her hair seemed to turn into souls of those she had killed in her reighn. Her nails turned into claws, and her feet into paws. Kirion's dress became torn. "Now we ssssshallllll sssseeee who llllossssessss." Kirion's voice sounded almost like a rattle snake's rattle. Link and Laura prepared. They ran up to her, swords posed, but kirion swiped them away with her had. Laura had took the blunt of the blow, and had four large red paralel marks on her side. "Wish I brought some healing items." Link muttered as he lay under laura. Laura was pissed off, now. She got up, and, by instinct, charged up her sword in a spin attack and let it lose. Kirion blocked it, and the attack disintgrated. Laura was losing blood, but she didn't care. "Awww, lllook at the llllitlllle baby. You sssshoullllld know that I had killed yourrrrrr parrrrrrents. But what do you know. You arrre just too ssstupid." This enraged Laura. "Gyah!" Laura said as she sent a blast attack with her sword. Kirrion deflected it, and it went straight towards Link. He fell back, in pain. Laura colapsed with exhaustion. Put on the stone. The voice seemed so familiar to Laura. Maybe because she was dying. Put it on. Put it on for your father. Put it on for your sister. Put it on for your cousin, Link. Put it on for me, your mother. Laura felt like a child again. "mommy..." she whispered. A form matirialized in front of Laura. "Do not give up. If you do, than it would have been a wast for me and your father to have moved to a different realm to make sure the evil would not win. You have enough strength. Put it on." The form kissed Laura, and disapeared. "I will be with you..." The voice trailed off. "Mother, no.." Laura said.  
Laura, weakly, put the necklace around her neck. there was a bright flash of light, and Laura was engulfed in it. She could feel changes. Her clothes changed into a komono, Her hair was braided and looped to the sides of her head. She could feel angel like wings sprout from her back, and a stone inserted itself onto her forehead. Soon the light disipated and Laura saw that the Crystal sword had turned into the mythical blade, the diamond sword, and the Triforce bow became the Destiny Bow. Laura knew that that was all she needed to defeat kirion.  
  
At the same time Laura put on the necklace, Link did as well. He could feel simalar changes. His tunic and hat became a golden silver, and his tights and shirt became a blue silver. Wings also sprouted from his back, but were more like an eagals. His earings had smaller replicas of his stone. The master sword became the Goddesses' blade, and the Fairy bow became the Guardians bow. He also felt the same way Laura did.   
"You're going down!" Link and Laura said as they notched arows into their bow, and let them flew. The bows hit the demon. "ARRRRRGSSS!" Kirion screamed. She fell to her knees, but then threw a black ball of energy at the two cousins. They blocked the energy with their swords and ran to Kirion, running her through. She screamed a deamonic scream of death. "NOW!" Ceirl screamed. Wind wrapped around the guardians and each of them changed. They all became Hylians with wings. Ceirl had brown hair that was down to her knees, the same amber eyes, and pattern that she had on her coat when she was a cat. She had a blue silk dress and had angelic wings. Drake had wings like a dragons, and had a green monks robe around him. He had deep green eyes and dark green hair. Marikarl had the metal wings, with a silver monks robe. He had silver eyes- and you could see the silver- and silver hair. Grail had a dark red dress, with shoulder-length red hair and purple eyes. She had the hawk wings as well. Phione was in a dress that seemed to be fire, and hers eyes where also like fire. She had the phonixes' wings.  
  
They formed a circle and a strange colorful light surrounded them. "When we trap Kirion, you will be returned back to the time before her, but without her or her creations, including the yeerks." Said ceirl. "But you can visit eachother whenever, and you will remember." After she said that, they begane to chant. "Powers of the south wind, reliese!" Phione said. "Powers of the northern earth, relise!" said drake. "Powers of the western metal, relise!" Marikarle said. "Powers of the eastern shadow, relise!" said Grail. "Powers of the center light, Reilise!!" Ceirl said, thus bringing out the powers within the groupe. Kirion was hit. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she was sealed. Everything went black for Link and Laura.  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
Laura was walking down the street, remembering the events that happened. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with the yeerks anymore. Suddenly, a young man, about seventeen, with blond hair and blue eyes, and pointy ears, appeared. He had on a Kid rock tee and jeans, as well as a green hat.. "Thought I would find you hear, Laura." he said. "Well, looks like I won't be alone today, Link." Laura said.  
  
A/N: Not too great. Oh well. Well, Soon I'll have the Evil's Revenge trilogy, book one, posted. And it will be better. Trust me.  
  
Disclamer: duh.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
